Detenerlo en sus pasos
by Esplandian
Summary: "Usted es muy… frío…" Le dije sin pensar cuando me dio la espalda. Algo debió calarle para que mi comentario lograra detenerlo en sus pasos.


**Disclaimer:**El manga de Black Jack, así como todas sus situaciones y personajes, son propiedad del Gran Osamu Tezuka.

**Nota inicial:** El punto de vista que aparece en este fic es de un personaje terciario y muy atípico —la Señorita Ubamoto—, del capítulo 195-"El segundo" (二人目がいた _"Futari-me ga Ita")_, volumen 12, de la edición VERTICAL.

Este one-shot está basado en el manga, donde se deja claro que el propósito inicial de Black Jack era vengarse de los 5 responsables de la muerte de su madre , detalle poco mencionado en la versión acaramelada que es el anime, donde se omite enteramente el capítulo "El segundo" . Las cuestiones de este fic son: ¿Qué impresión deja BJ en los que pueden ver más allá de su oscuro y frío exterior? (Fuera de Pinoko y sus allegados) y, ¿qué o quién hace desistir a BJ de su obsesión con la venganza?

Muchas gracias por leer y por futuros comentarios.

* * *

><p>"<strong>DETENERLO EN SUS PASOS"<strong>

_Un fic de Black Jack_

_Por __**Esplandian**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Usted es muy… frío…"_

Le dije sin pensar cuando me dio la espalda. Algo debió calarle para que mi comentario lograra detenerlo en sus pasos. Me intrigaba el porque este doctor buscaba a Takuzo Ubamoto. ¿Una deuda? ¿Una cuenta pendiente? ¿Morbo?

—Como dije, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Yo aprieto los puños, conteniéndome. Yo soy la hija de Takuzo Ubamoto, y todo lo que tenga que ver con mi padre tiene que ver conmigo.

—Doctor. Perdone, pero… usted visita a un paciente, y cuando se da cuenta que su caso sobrepasa su propia habilidad, usted le da la espalda y corre… ¡Esa es la impresión que me deja!

—Wow, vaya… tienes una lengua muy mordaz—abre la puerta de su auto, dispuesto a macharse, pero no lo dejare ir, no así.

—Disculpe si lo ofendí—reconozco—. Pero no se excusará a sí mismo. Usted dijo que "sería diferente si yo lo hiciera." A mí me suena como si tuviera envidia—de mí exuda la impotencia de ver a mi padre agonizar por años, las tres operaciones, los análisis, los tratamientos y los gritos, los gritos…

— ¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TUS GROSERIAS!—me espeta, desencajando su gélida fachada.

Odio. Amargura. Ira… algo de mi vi en él en un atisbo, y lágrimas mudas escurren de mis ojos sin siquiera yo quererlo.

— ¿Estás resentida?

Pregunta tonta.

— ¡Sí lo estoy! ¡Tan sólo dígalo! ¡Qué está más allá de su capacidad!—Se lo pido a él cuando ni siquiera yo puedo aceptarlo—.Mi padre…no durará mucho en este mundo de todas formas…

Es penoso doblegarme, rendirme, y trató de parar mis lágrimas con las manos, pero el torrente sigue… la rabia sigue y la impotencia persiste…

—Yo nunca diría eso. Pienso que podría curarlo, con el debido tiempo y la cantidad de dinero exacta… pero no tengo razón para hacerlo.

¡Semejante altanería! ¡Semejante cinismo!

— ¿Por qué? ¿ ¡Guarda algún rencor en contra de mi padre! ?—le escupo indignada, para momentos después caer en cuenta de mi imprudencia.

—Perdone… perdí los estribos—me llevo las manos a la boca de forma consciente.

—Está bien.

No está bien. Mi padre no está bien… yo no estoy bien…

Un portazo, la ignición del auto: el doctor está fuera de nuestras vidas al igual que la última oportunidad de mi padre.

Yo bajo la mirada.

. . .

Ser testigo de cómo mi padre se marchitaba progresivamente, sumido en su sueño cada vez más prolongado, no era una excusa para olvidar mis modales, ni para desquitarme con ese doctor. Yo no esperaba que el teléfono sonara, ni una oportunidad ni una propuesta:

—Si estás dispuesta a dejarme hacer lo que me plazca con tu cuerpo, te cobrare menos.

Sudando copiosamente, temblando, colgué el teléfono.

Me repelían las cicatrices en su piel, su cabello prematuramente encanecido, el brillo obsesivo en sus ojos… esa extraña sensación de que no miraba a las personas como personas.

¡Nunca!

. . .

Número 00, Calle XX en Prefectura T: una casa destartalada sobre un risco, digna de un doctor de su calaña. Pero a este punto no hay marcha atrás, después de dos semanas he tomado una decisión. A fin de cuentas es un contrato, un intercambio suficiente para compensar el dinero que no tenemos, para salvar una vida: la de papá.

—Quítate la ropa.

Yo exhalo sorprendida. Es fácil pensarlo, decidirlo y decirlo, pero al momento de la verdad me es difícil afrontar las consecuencias.

— ¿Me vas a dar tu cuerpo, no es así?

—Sí…—tiemblo, pues muy en el fondo jamás creí la propuesta del todo. El doctor debió notar mi falta de resolución.

— ¡Acuéstate junto a tu padre, entonces!—creo escuchar mal—Tomare uno de tus riñones y otras partes necesarias para un trasplante. Sería demasiado costoso conseguirlos en cualquier otra parte. Necesito tu cuerpo para reducir los honorarios.

Gratitud, alivio, tanto que apenas cabe en esa modesta clínica o en mi menudo cuerpo.

— ¡Ven aquí! Soy un doctor, así que no hay razón para avergonzarse.

Me recuesto en la camilla cayendo en el sopor de la anestesia. Un riñón menos, un trozo menos: el precio por traer a papá de vuelta a una existencia plena.

. . .

Vendí nuestra casa para pagar la deuda. Había transcurrido un año y era justo que la saldara. Al principio le digo al doctor sobre la mejoría mostrada por mi padre después de la cirugía, hasta que reúno valor suficiente para confesarle lo del ataque cardiaco en el jardín, de la sonrisa apacible de su último día…

—Estoy segura que mi papá no tuvo arrepentimientos—remato.

Me da la espalda.

—Doctor, estoy verdaderamente agradecida con usted. Por favor no se sienta mal.

—¡NO DEBÍA SUCEDER DE ESTÁ FORMA! ¡TÚ NO TIENES NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO!

Su frialdad se rompe, dando paso a la emoción. Lo veo perder la compostura por un segundo y reganarlo hasta llegar a su ventana, recargando su peso en el marco, encorvándose: un hombre diferente, extraviado como un niño que ha perdido a su madre en una muchedumbre.

—Veinte años atrás, hubo una explosión. Una bomba estalló debido un mal trabajo en una chapucera recolocación.

¿Qué tenía esto que ver con mi padre o conmigo?

— ¡Había cinco personas a cargo de la recolocación! Takuzo Ubamoto estaba entre ellos, como el administrador in situ. ¿Sabías sobre esto?

—No… — pero lo presentía por la renuencia del doctor en esa primera, inesperada visita.

—Una mujer cayó víctima de la explosión—su tono se muda a uno más impersonal, distanciado—.Todo su cuerpo fue triturado y ella moría, dejando atrás a su único hijo.

Por experiencia propia sé lo que es ver a un padre marchitarse. Yo trato de imaginarme la escena y veo al doctor inevitablemente: a la criatura en él, al niño junto al lecho de muerte, al costado de una cama anónima de hospital, jurándole a su madre que se volvería un doctor para curarla. Promesas de niños… cosas inocentes, nostálgicas, de fantasías que se rompen como la porcelana estallando en esquirlas que hieren los dedos de quienes se atreven a recogerlas con las manos desnudas.

—El niño juró que encontraría a los responsables para hacerlos pagar por ello—continúa él.

Parecía una mala historia de melodrama.¿Qué resolución era esa en la mente de una criatura? ¿En un hombre bueno que valía más que los corruptos?

—…Por supuesto, todos sus estatutos habían expirado; ellos salieron libres, regodeándose. Pero para el niño, esos cinco permanecerían como asesinos en sus ojos para el resto de su vida.

Mi padre había participado indirectamente en la muerte de una mujer inocente, en privar a un niño del amor de su madre...Se me antojo que tal vez esa era la razón de su enfermedad. Una especie de karma…

—Después de buscar por un largo tiempo, encontré a uno y lo hice atravesar el infierno en cierta pequeña isla—me confiesa sin frialdad ni sadismo, si no con vacío, vacío en sus ojos opacos—.El segundo era Ubamoto. No pude localizarlo del todo. Me rendí por un tiempo. Cuando lo encontré, finalmente, estaba cercano a la muerte.

—Doctor, ¿Por qué salvo a mi padre?—yo no lo hubiera hecho de estar en su lugar.

—Las cuestiones personales no figuran en mi trabajo—de nuevo esa voz altiva de la caricatura que vi la primera vez a la puerta de mi antigua casa—Pretendía curar a Takuzo Ubamoto para poder tomarme mi tiempo con mi venganza—dijo cerrando los ojos, calmo; fingiendo una crueldad de la que no era capaz.

¿Acaso pretendía que me creyera su farsa?

— ¡Miente, usted no tenía intenciones de hacerlo! usted nunca… haría semejante cosa. Doctor, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted, la hare—doy mi palabra.

Él: un muro infranqueable.

—No quiero volver a verte de nuevo. No vamos a tener nada que ver el uno con el otro—se dirige a su escritorio, haciéndome sentir invisible—Adiós.

Volvemos al sitio donde empezamos, al momento en que use mi lengua para herirlo, lastimarlo, y alejarlo, pero ahora los papeles se invierten. Detrás de su frialdad, él es una buena persona. En verdad lo es; nadie le salva la vida al asesino de su madre por simple deber.

Me dirijo a la puerta, y en el umbral…

—Así que…—no puedo dejarlo así, simplemente no puedo— ¿consumará su venganza en los otros tres?

Puños violentos sobre el escritorio.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!— si me quería fuera de su vida, yo honraría su decisión. Di mi palabra y debo cumplirla. Finalmente atravieso el umbral hacia el soleado exterior.

Voy a mitad del empinado camino que baja por el risco. Volteo una última vez, creyendo distinguir la oscura figura del doctor detrás del vidrio de la ventana, en esa casucha al final del acantilado. El bramido del mar dominándolo todo, con las olas deslizándose en su retirada, y los agudos cantos de las gaviotas en el viento…

"_Wow, vaya… tienes una lengua muy mordaz."_

Tan sólo deseaba que fuera suficiente para detenerlo en sus pasos.

.

.

.


End file.
